Just Another Fluffy Valentine's Day OneShot
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Why is he making me giggle so much? Oh god Hermione, you don’t giggle! Well, unless it’s for a good reason... yes 'tis more fluff from me! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Okay, they're in seventh yr and Hermione and Harry are Head Boy and Girl and there's no Voldemort! No worries! Just romantic and a bit of a laugh. Hope you all like so read and review away!

* * *

**Just another Valentines Day Fluffy One-Shot**

"Jeez Ron, hurry your arse up!" Harry yelled up the stairs. "Luna'll be waiting for you at Hogsmead!"

"I'm coming!" Ron yelled, running down the stairs and almost falling down them in the process. "Do I look alright?" he asked anxiously.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "You look fine."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, turning to his other best friend who was sitting next to the fire, sipping warm hot chocolate.

She smiled and said "You look good."

He grinned and said "Thanks! See you two later!"

"Bye," Harry said slapping his back. Ron grinned once more and bounded out of the room and down through the castle towards the exit. "He's gone, finally," Harry said grinning at Hermione.

She smiled and said "Don't you want to go into Hogsmead today?"

He shrugged and said "No, not really. It'll be full of couples snogging in every free corner, and where there's not a corner, they'll just do it wherever they can. Sides, I'd rather spend the day with you."

Hermione laughed and said "Okay Harry. Do you want to go down to the kitchens then?"

"Sure! Why not?"

She stood up and he offered his arm to her, which she took, smiling her dazzling, perfect smile at him. "Thanks Harry."

He grinned at her and they began to walk down towards the kitchens. "I wonder how Ron and Luna are doing," Harry said as they neared the kitchens.

Hermione grinned and said "They'll be in the middle of The Three Broomsticks kissing over some butterbeer by now."

Harry laughed and said "Yeah. See, I couldn't cope with all those couples snogging everywhere."

"Me either," Hermione agreed. "I mean its fun to do but not fun when you have no one to do it with."

"Yeah." They arrived at the kitchens and were greeted with a huge hug from Dobby as soon as they entered the room.

"Harry Potter! Dobby has missed you sir!"

"Yeah, we haven't seen you much, eh?" Harry said, patting the elf's head awkwardly.

Dobby pulled back and grinned happily up at Harry. He was wearing a plaid beret along with a bright orange singlet which was far too big for him, along with black boxers and one blue sock with moons on it and one red sock with suns on it.

"Hello Miss!" Dobby said, grinning up at Hermione too.

She smiled and said "Hi Dobby. How are you?"

"Dobby is great! Now, what can Dobby do for sir and miss?"

"Could we get some food?" Harry asked looking down at the elf.

"Of course! What would sir and miss like?"

"How about chocolate brownies?" Hermione said suddenly. "And some hot chocolate for both of us."

"Right away!" Dobby said, absolutely beaming with the prospect of serving his favourite people, apart of course from Dumbledore.

The house-elf ran off to get the food and Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "You know, Mione, you look good in that outfit." She was wearing tight jeans, a black tight t-shirt and a tailored beige jacket (A/N: yes Fran that is my fav outfit! Lol).

She giggled and blushed slightly at this. "Well, thankyou Harry. You look great too." He was wearing baggy jeans, black converse shoes and a dark blue open shirt with a white singlet underneath it. He grinned happily and cheekily blew a kiss at her. She laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

Dobby came running back with the food and their drinks and handed the box containing the brownies to Harry and the hot chocolates to Hermione. "Here you go sir and miss! Dobby hopes you enjoy them!"

"I'm sure we will," Hermione said smiling down at him.

"Yeah. See you later Dobby."

"Goodbye!"

Hermione and Harry walked out of the kitchens and back towards Gryffindor Tower, chatting happily again. "Ooh, I can't wait to sink my teeth into these brownies," Harry said grinning and looking down at the box.

Hermione laughed and said "Me too. The house-elves are really good at making them."

"What aren't they good at making?" Harry asked grinning.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Hey, do you want to go to our rooms?" she asked suddenly. "There's no one in Gryffindor Tower, apart from the first and second years and I doubt you want them questioning, once again, about how you defeated Voldemort."

"Yeah okay," Harry said nodding and leading Hermione towards the Head Boy and Girl common room. They said the password and walked through to their common room. They sat down on the couch and Harry opened the box of brownies. "Mmm," he said, stuffing one into his mouth.

Hermione laughed and said "You're such a pig Harry!"

"You want one?" he asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

She giggled again and took one. As she ate it she thought, _'Why is he making me giggle so much? Oh god Hermione, you don't giggle! Well, unless it's for a good reason. Like when that guy at the World Cup wasn't wearing underwear. Haha that was funny. Wait, where was I? Oh yeah. Why is he making me giggle? Hmm. He wasn't being that funny. Just being Harry. Yeah. Oh Hermione, stop over-analysing everything!'_

"Hey, Mione, you alright there?" Harry asked watching her think furiously.

She was pulled out of her daze and she looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I asked you if I could have my hot chocolate but you just sat there."

"Oh sorry!" she said, handing him his hot chocolate. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, just stuff," she said, smiling again and sipping her drink. "I love this stuff," she said looking down at the hot chocolate.

"Yeah me too," Harry said grinning. "All nice and warm on such a cold day."

"Well, we could have a fire," Hermione suggested drawing her wand. Harry nodded and she waved it at the fireplace in front of them. Hermione turned back to Harry and said "What are you thinking about Harry?"

He smiled and stared into the fire. "Just how great my life has turned out. I mean, I defeated Voldemort, I've got friends all around me, Ron seems to be happy and I've got you."

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah. Everything's turned out fine." Harry sighed and glanced down at his drink. Hermione noticed this and said "Not everything's turned out fine?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk to me about it?"

He sighed again and said "It's just that I haven't got another person to share my happiness with."

"Oh. Like a girlfriend?" she asked.

He nodded his head and said "I just want someone I can start a family with."

"I can understand that," Hermione said quietly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "But, y'know Mione, I reckon I've found the right girl."

She grinned and said "Well, do tell! Who is she? Will I like her? Can I kill her if she hurts you?"

Harry laughed and said "There is no way I am telling you who it is just so you can go off and tell her not to hurt me!"

"Hey, when I told you about my boyfriends you ran off and told them not to hurt me and they backed right off."

"Yeah, well, they weren't good enough for you," he said defensively.

"And who's good enough for me Harry Potter?" she asked sitting up and putting her hands on her hips in mock seriousness.

He grinned again and said "Someone who's nice and who'll treat you properly. Someone who doesn't have a problem with you being my friend. Someone who you think is hot 'n sexy …"

"Harry!" she said, giggling and slapping his arm.

He laughed and said "What? This is what you want, right?"

"Ooh I hate it when you're right," she said smirking at him.

He grinned and said "Let's see if you know me as well as I know you Mione. What do I want?"

She thought for a moment and said "Well, you want a family to love and cherish. You want someone who won't have a problem with you being my friend. You want someone you can talk to …"

"Yeah but I've already got you to talk to," he said immediately.

She sighed and said "Harry, when you get married your wife will expect you to tell her things, to talk to her rather than me. Without communication marriage doesn't survive. My parents learnt that the hard way."

"She'll understand that I need to talk with you when I need to."

"No, she won't."

"But what if the woman I wanted to marry was a really close friend and had no problem with me talking to you?"

"Well, if she doesn't cringe at the sound of my name and doesn't secretly dream about killing me then its fine."

Harry smiled and said "She doesn't cringe at the sound of your name. In fact, she quite likes it. And I seriously doubt she dreams about killing you."

Hermione smiled back at him and said "Well, then we can talk."

Harry laughed and stared back at the fire. _'I can't believe how dense you are Mione!' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking _'Oh great, he's found another girl who'll break his heart. Hmm. Maybe I can get it out of him and go and tell her not to hurt him.'_

"Hey Mione," Harry said suddenly, pulling her mind out of her evil scheme to hunt down the woman he loved (or liked … whichever).

"Mmm?" she said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"D'you reckon I'm hot?" Hermione spat out her drink onto the rug and started to cough. "Whoa, I didn't want that response! A simple 'no' would have been fine!" he said, rubbing her back.

Her coughing subsided and she said "I just wasn't expecting such a blunt question."

He smiled and said "Well?"

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, avoiding his eyes and sipping her hot chocolate again.

"Because I know that if you think I'm hot then the girl I like will think that too."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well?"

Hermione smiled and said sarcastically "Oh yes Harry. You're a hot sexy beast and I want you bad."

Harry laughed and said "Seriously Mione."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, you're not too bad."

"What's my best feature?"

"If I answer then you have to tell me mine."

"Sure."

"Your eyes," she said, staring up at them. "Beautiful deep green eyes."

He grinned and said "Aww thanks Mione. Ya know what I love best about you?"

"What?"

"Almost everything about you," he said smiling down at her. "I love your eyes, your hair, your personality, everything."

"Even my book-wormy-ness?" she asked still staring up at his eyes and not noticing how close he had slid over to her on the couch.

"Especially your book-wormy-ness," he murmured.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured back, still not realising how close she was to kissing him. Then suddenly the reality of what situation she could be in if she kissed him hit her. She drew back and placed another brownie into her mouth.

He smiled and sat back and said "What don't you like about me?"

She thought for a moment before saying "The fact that you love playing Seeker in Quidditch."

"Why?"

"Because I get so worried that you'll fall off your broom or something."

Harry laughed and said "I won't fall off my broom Mione."

"Hey, it could happen!" she said defensively. "Remember third year?"

"Yeah but that was because of the Dementors and the winds were really strong!" he retorted.

"Alright, alright but that didn't stop me from being worried about you," she said, looking back at his eyes again. _'Oh god, I really must stop looking at his eyes. They make me feel like I'm in love with him or something. But I can't be **in **love with him. I just love him as a friend. Right?'_

"Yeah okay," he said smiling.

"What don't you like about me?"

"Your nagging but if you didn't nag then you wouldn't be Mione."

She laughed and said "Sorry about my nagging."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's what I don't like but what I love the most about you."

"Aww thanks Harry," she said, ruffling his hair. He grinned and poked her stomach. She giggled and poked him back, which started off a tickling fight, in which Hermione ended up straddling Harry's waist, tickling his sides and stomach. "You're an ass!" she said, laughing at him as he squirmed beneath her.

"Mione! Stop!" he yelled, laughing and squirming.

She grinned and stopped. "You're an ass Harry."

"So are you," he retorted, looking up at her. He smiled and said "Do you like being in control of the situation Miss Granger?"

"Depends what situation," she said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Well, you're straddling me," he said, smirking up at her.

She blushed and began to crawl off him but he made her stay where she was. She looked down at him with a questionable look on her face and he smiled reassuringly. He sat up and she lay back, chewing on her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous.

"How about this situation Mione?" he asked, placing his hands either side of her waist. "Would you prefer to be in control?"

She said nothing to this, almost looking scared and still chewing on her bottom lip.

He leant down and pressed his body into hers and stared into her eyes. Her dark brown eyes stared back up at him and their noses touched. Then she spoke.

"No."

He grinned and kissed her on the lips, both their mouths tightly shut at first, but Harry parted his lips slightly to lick at Hermione's lips. With a soft moan she allowed him entry and their tongues fought for a moment before Harry's lips left hers and moved across her cheek to her earlobe. He sucked it in slightly and she moaned again, pressing her fingers into his back.

He drew back and looked down at her eyes again. "Have you guessed who that girl is yet?" he asked smirking at her.

She smirked back and said "Me."

"By George, I think she's got it!" he said in mock surprise.

She giggled and pulled him back down on top of her. "Keep on doing what you were doing."

He grinned and obliged.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Well, there you have it! Yet another fluffy one-shot with HHr from the wonderful and fantastic me! Haha yeah. Well, I loved this one cuz it's so cute to write and if u don't like it then that's ur problem but if u did like it then plz leave me a review! I'm nice! I promise! Lol…if you've read my other fix and reviewed them then u know what I'm like…I respond to all of my reviewers with thanks and big hugz and cookie dough! Lol…so if u like hugz and cookie dough review! Haha my feeble attempts to make u review…so yeah. :D love you all heaps and heaps!

Alex

aka 'Her Majesty'

aka 'Beaumont'

aka 'crazy and random odd child' lol.


End file.
